His Dreamcatcher
by rye-chan
Summary: Jak is having constant nightmares of something that almost happened while imprisoned- Daxter knows something is wrong but doesn't know what to do and somewhere down the line discovers he has a special ability
1. Prologue: Capture and Torture

His Dreamcatcher

Prologue:

Capture and Torture

His heart was racing in nervous anticipation as the red metal-armored guards circled around him. His blue eyes darted from one masked face to another as intense unease and fear began to claw at him. He didn't know what to do or why he was being surrounded but he did know nothing good would come of it. As he searched for a potential escape route, he could feel Daxter shaking in fear on his shoulder and hoped that, if both of them couldn't escape, the little Ottsel would be able to slip away to safety at the very least. Just when he was about to convey to his best friend to make a run for it, he heard someone say "the Baron wants him." A man in an ugly yellow and red racing uniform was the one who spoke and the circle around him grew tighter, effectively scaring Daxter and making him take off with a fearful yell.

_Good. At least Dax got away. _He thought as the racer/ commander approached.

"We've been waiting for you, boy." The racer said with a malicious undertone before a red guard raised his weapon and slammed the butt of his gun into his head. The last thing he heard before darkness overtook him was Daxter's voice: "Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"

Pain was the first thing that registered as hazy blue eyes slowly fluttered open. His head was pounding fiercely enough that even the slightest bit of light in his eyes made the pain intensify. The second thing he noticed was the fact that he could barely move; his attempt to sit up coming to an immediate halt. Confusion growing, Jak opened his eyes wider and looked down at his wrists. They held down by metal cuffs and firmly locked shut; his ankles sharing the same binding. Panic began rising as his heart started pounding in fear once more.

_Where am I? What's going on? _He thought to himself as he looked around the large room he was locked down in. Everything was made out of metal and countless lights were lit up or flashing everywhere. Numerous doors lined the walls and floor upon floor were both above and below the "peninsula" he was currently trapped on. He felt his heart sink as he realized just what kind of facility he was held down in…_a prison._

Jak began thrashing around, fighting with all of his strength against the restraints but to no avail. That didn't stop him from trying though, until his wrists were rubbed raw and began bleeding. More pain: just what he didn't need. He trembled visibly as his head continually pounded and his wrists throbbed and burned. _What's going to happen now?_

No sooner had the thought occurred, a heavy metal door slid open to reveal a large, buff man with grey-streaked brown hair and beard. To Jak's stunned surprise, the man was also part metal! _What kind of place was this?! _The teen thought in uneasy wonder as the large man stepped forward. He moved with a regal grace about him: obviously someone in charge with a _lot_ of power. That didn't make Jak any less fearful. Much to Jak's greater dismay, the yellow and red clad racer with ugly red-orange hair followed in shortly after, a demeanor of arrogance about him. The captured teen instantly sent an angry glare the racer's way and the Baron chuckled in amusement at the look.

"Goodness, Errol, you certainly didn't make a good first impression on our honored guest here."

_Honored guest? Who the hell locks down an "honored guest" to a metal table in a prison?!_ Jak looked at the larger man like he was crazy.

"Yes, well, we were in quite a hurry so manners didn't _exactly_ come into play." The racer called Errol returned with a smug smirk.

_They're both insane. _The emerald-blonde thought as he stared at his captors.

"Now then, I think it's time to get down to business. BOY!" The Barron yelled the last word, his voice echoing throughout the prison, "You have specially chosen to help save Haven City from our enemy. As such, a few…_modifications_ are in order. You will become a stronger, faster warrior; an ultimate weapon to destroy the Metal Heads and this will be done with a few injections of dark eco."

Blue eyes widened in horror as he watched the two men close in on him. Jak began thrashing at his restraints once more but the only results were bleeding wrists and amused laughs. He whimpered quietly as the large man reached out to the activation switch and flicked it to 'on'. The emerald-blonde teen gasped in terror as he quickly looked directly above him. A machine with three spiked points was lowering down to him and he barely had time to flinch away before the bone-chilling, blood curdling screams began.


	2. Chapter One: Found and Fractured

Chapter One:

Found and Fracture

His whole body trembled with the after affects of the latest dark eco treatment. He could barely open his sapphire eyes and hardly register any full sound, simply picking up bits and pieces of beeping, still whirring metal, and two voices he despised with every fiber of his being. He did have a vague recollection of being called useless and then the broken apart sentence of "dispose of" before feeling a hand gripping his shirt and pulling at him harshly, his arms and wrists straining from the metal cuffs.

"I'll be back to finish you off later." He heard those words of hate and unspoken violence quite clearly before being released to fall back onto the experimentation table he was still strapped down on. He knew what those words implied and also, the second time around, no one would have any reason to stop it from happening…completely this time.

He grit his teeth together hard trying his damnedest to keep fearful, pain filled, and depressed tears from escaping. He wished so many times in the past two years that he would just die where he lay and be free from all the torment, torture, and pain…but it never happened. Not back at the beginning of the experiments and not at the finally reached ending. There was no escape for him. What made things even worse though, was the fact that he lost his best friend.

Jak had no idea what fate Daxter had fallen to. There had been no word or even a sound of a feisty orange ottsel reeking chaos and havoc. That absence left the emerald-blonde without hope that his friend was even still alive. He stifled a sob that almost escaped and forced his thoughts to cease. He didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to live. Finally, exhaustion from the experiments topped with the physical and mental trauma, the trapped teen began to fall into unconsciousness as a set of tears fell free just before blue eyes closed.

As the free-flying hover-vator reached the peninsula, alert blue eyes darted around the metallic prison in search of any Krimson Guards that may have been near by. All was clear and the fuzzy orange ottsel quickly scurried onto the metal floor where the experiment table was bolted down. He was silently stunned at his friend's condition and new look but the ottsel was more concerned with his self-appointed mission: rescue Jak.

"Hey buddy, you see any heroes around here?" Daxter asked lightly as climbed around the emerald-blonde's muscular chest. Jak barely responded as he felt a familiar and light weight stepping across his body. He tried moving but failed; still held down by the metal cuffs. Instead he opened his bleary blue eyes and tried to see what was both strange and familiar. Could he be hallucinating? Daxter wasn't happy with the response he received. "Well that's a fine hello! Is that the best you can do?! Here I've been crawling around this hell hole risking my tail, literally, to save YOU! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something, just this once!" Daxter started out sounding dramatically affronted and a bit peeved but, toward the end of his rant, he sounded desperate…scared even. It was that desperate and fearful voice that shocked Jak into full consciousness and released a furious rage in the process.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" The emerald-blonde all but yelled as his blood began to boil. Hot, so hot he was panting as he squirmed on the experimentation table. Every single muscle and tendon was strung taut as he felt something like a liquid fire burn through his body; he couldn't think straight and could barely register that his friend was covering his mouth.

"Shhhhh! First we gotta get you outta here. Let's try and get these cuffs off-" Daxter didn't get a chance to finish speaking, a flash of dark eco stunning him into silence just before Jak arched up off the table. The ottsel quickly jumped to the floor and watched in slight horror as his best friend changed into a dark eco monster. This new, darker Jak broke through his restraints like they were nothing but wet paper. Heart racing in fear, Daxter slowly backed away as his changed friend stood up and locked his eyes on him.

"Um…j-Jak?" Dax stuttered out as he stared into jet-black pools of obsidian that were his friend's new eyes, "Jak, you okay? You remember me?" The ottsel squeaked out nervously as the dark hero slowly approached him with his newly acquired long, razor-sharp claws raised and ready to strike, "It's your old pal Daxter!" Dax yelled in fear as he closed his eyes and cowered, waiting for the strike that would turn him into an ottsel cabob. He heard the roar and then…

"Daxter?" Blue eyes snapped open to see Jak reverting back to his original self. The emerald-blonde looked dazed for a bit and rather wobbly o his feet but the ottsel was just relieved to have his best fried back to the way he was…well, almost.

"Jeez! What the hell was that?! Remind me not to piss you off. Anyway, let's get outta here. By the way, I got you some new threads. Put 'em on." Daxter said in his usual demanding way. It was a feeling of normalcy that Jak had missed for far too long a time.

While his friend changed, Daxter took the opportunity to take in the new appearance of his childhood partner-in-crime. His emerald-blonde hair was longer now, reaching just passed his shoulders; he had gained quite a strong physique that almost hid the slight malnourishment (likely a consequence of an angry Barron whose experiment wasn't showing immediate results), but his eyes were what changed the most. Once so bright and an inquisitive sapphire blue that always held an excitement for adventure; now they held an angry glare that was strong enough to send a chill down someone's spine and, when paying close attention, a deep rooted pain, sorrow, and an unknown fear. These changes made Daxter wonder just what the hell happened to his best friend while they were separated those two long years. He wanted to ask so badly but knew it was too soon; the wounds still far too close to the surface.

"Daxter?" The ottsel in question jumped in surprise upon hearing his name.

"Uh, yeah pal?" Dax asked as he realized his friend was finished changing clothes.

"You…were staring." Jak stated quietly as he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. The orange fur-ball cocked his head to the side slight confusion.

"Uh, does that really bother you, pal?" Daxter questioned as Jak averted his gaze to the floor. Then a realization hit: for two years the emerald-blonde had been the focus of torture via dark eco and the center of a madman's obsession. In other words, all eyes were on him for a long time. Fuzzy orange ears fell sadly as their owner quickly climbed up to his friend's shoulder. "Sorry Jak. I didn't think before I opened my big mouth."

Jak smirked surprisingly playfully, "Nice to know some things will never change."

"Ha ha, very funny. You feel like moving or would you rather hang around a little longer? Maybe drop by the prison gift shop or something." The ottsel countered with his own smirk and was pleased to hear his friend chuckle.

"I think I'll pass." Jak replied as he headed for the ventilation shaft and to his finally found freedom.

Jak glared dangerously and dealt with the old man known as Kor a bit harshly. It was strange to watch as Daxter was used to his mellow, adventurous, and quiet friend. Two years as a test subject however, ultimately made some rather angry and violent personality adaptations. Although, once the emerald-blonde became a darker version of his self and took out some Krimzon Guards, he seemed to calm down a bit. The dark change (though handy) made Jak rather uneasy even though the ottsel thought it was actually pretty cool (when those claws weren't directed at him).

Unfortunately, with each dark out, Dax could tell his buddy was withdrawing from everyone around him. Becoming a dark eco monster scared the fighter especially since he almost attacked his best friend and rescuer. Daxter had to put a stop to that; though he just wasn't sure how to do it yet. It was actually rather frustrating but he would figure it out at some point...he had to. After all he didn't want to lose the only thing that meant anything to him again.

As they made their way through the Slums of Haven City, Daxter thought about the best way to keep his best buddy from closing him out. Meeting Torn, getting the Barron's flag, and then receiving their first "mission" (if you could even call it that); what guaranteed the ottsel wasn't shut out like others turned out to be a ride through the water pipe. Jak was ready to say some sarcastic remark or other and close to actually laughing at his foolish friend but Daxter put a quick stop to both.

"Don't say it! Don't even chuckle!" Dax started as he sat up weakly from his unwanted and extremely uncomfortable "ride" and glared at his friend, "Next time YOU turn the valve." The orange fuzz ball flopped back to the ground as his buddy rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning on lying around all day or trying to be a metal head meal?" The emerald-blonde asked with a smirk. His answer was a glare as Daxter meandered back to his spot on Jak's shoulder.

Torn was surprisingly happy about the success of the Slums water returning but it was short lived. It didn't take long before he was throwing the two friends another mission to complete and sending them on their way. Rescue Vin, destroy metal head eggs, deliver payment to Krew, start working for the floating beach ball, get new toys to take down metal heads and Krimzon guards…the list went on and on. However, between all the missions and side jobs, Jak hardly took more than a few minutes rest and Daxter was worried.

During a break in the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, Jak and Daxter were enjoying the rare empty and peaceful silence in the bar (Krew off doing who knew what and Sig likely out on a mission of his own). The ottsel took the chance to note just how exhausted his best friend really was. With his head leaning back against the wall of the booth, eyes closed, Jak looked ready to fall asleep right then and there. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes, a very clear sign that he was in need of damn good good-night's sleep.

"Hey Jak?" Dax called quietly not wanting to startle his exhausted companion.

"Mm?" The emerald-blonde sounded like he was ready to fall asleep any second…but the ottsel knew better.

"Why don't we go to our place and take a nap? Better there than in a bar booth right?" Neither he nor Jak were fond of their temporary "home" Torn had assigned to them but it was better than not having a place to go at all.

Their house (if you could call it that) was a large single room located in the water-slums area. It was set back near the oracle's building so the traffic (if any) was minimal or sometimes nonexistent. That also meant the noise level was very low and surprisingly peaceful. Their place was also furnished with the bare essentials: a rickety and overused table with two chairs, an old double-size bed, a refrigerator; a very small kitchen with minimal counter space and five cupboards beneath it, one six drawer dresser, and a very small bathroom complete with: a toilet, small sink, and a one-person stand-up shower without a curtain. It was a bit drafty too but it was theirs and that's all that mattered to Daxter.

"That's alright Dax, I'm not even tired." Jak said as he slowly opened his blue eyes like it was the hardest thing he had ever done. The ottsel wasn't impressed.

"Come on Jak! Do you really expect me to believe that? Look at you! You're exhausted! You need to get some sleep!" Daxter ranted angrily as he crossed his fuzzy arms and glared. A small, tired, and rarely seen smile spread across the emerald-blonde's handsome face.

"I'm fine, Dax; really." Jak responded and Daxter swore he saw a glimmer of unease flash through his buddy's tired gaze. The ottsel sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides and face his face and ears droop sadly. Jak looked at him in concern before bringing his little friend to face him again, "I mean it Daxter. I'm okay."

"You better be." Dax responded before leaning forward and hugging his best friend tight around his neck. He was pleased when he felt a strong, warm arm wrap around his slim body and smiled softly. What he didn't see was Jak's warm smile as he gently held onto his fuzzy best friend and most precious thing in his new life.

An hour later, the boys had taken to playing a game of cards until Sig and Tess returned. Almost immediately upon seeing the very pretty and very busty blonde, Daxter leapt up and started telling a tall-tale of him beating down a group of metal heads alone. It was funny to Jak that the number of the attack force and the number defeated began at ten and ended at twenty. Sig was amused and decided to offer Daxter a chance to really prove his stuff. The Wastelander explained about a special group of combat metal heads in Haven Forest that were damn near impossible to see; he said he'd really be impressed if they were all taken out.

"Uh…sure, okay." Daxter agreed and was mentally kicking his own ass as he glanced over at his exhausted friend. What the hell was I thinking?! For all Dax noticed, Jak didn't look the slightest bit perturbed but he was still worried. Shortly after the challenge, the boys were heading out to the forest; a place Jak actually enjoyed visiting no matter the reason. It was almost like being back home only without the ocean.

Cruising along on the hover-bike, it took the boys about twenty minutes to reach Haven Forest from the bar. The closer they came to their destination though, the antsier Daxter became. Jak could sense his friend's unease and didn't understand why he was getting so anxious. Of all the battles with metal heads and fights with Krimzon guard units, Daxter never once was nervous. It just didn't make any sense.

"Daxter?"

"Yeah pal?" The ottsel asked as he glanced sidelong at his buddy.

"What's wrong? You're really uneasy."

"Uh…" Dax really didn't know how to answer. If he was honest and told the emerald-blonde what was bothering him, he would be getting a predictable answer that he really didn't want to hear, "I'm just…worried about ya buddy. I mean…ya really look ready to drop."

"I told you I'm fine Dax." And there it was. The ottsel laid his fuzzy ears back in annoyance as he sighed. Figures. Knew that one was coming.

Jak did his best to reassure his furry friend but didn't get far. Almost immediately upon entering the forest, they were being shot at from near invisible enemies. Jak ducked, dodged, and dived to avoid the near constant shots with Daxter clinging to his shoulder armor for dear life. It seemed like hours had passed before the final metal head was taken down and the emerald-blonde fighter was beyond exhausted. Due to his friend's earlier concerns though, Jak did his best to keep his intense fatigue hidden; he tried to keep his lungs from heaving for air and to act completely calm and unfazed.

However, his entire body was trembling now, his chest ached from the forced steadying of breaths, and his heart was racing faster than a racing zoomer at top speed. Every movement hurt like hell, his muscles so sore from near constant motions and very little rest. Deciding it best to sit down and take a very much needed break, Jak took a seat near the edge of the peninsula closest to the side of the forest with the large tree.

For a moment Jak just closed his eyes and listened to the world around him. He could hear Daxter rustling along in the grass near by, the wind blowing through the trees and his hair, and the sound of the minute waves lightly brushing against the small, grassy shore line. A small smile broke out across the hero's face as every sound reminded him of his and Daxter's real home. It brought a sense of calm and peace to the fighter that he had not felt in over two years.

"Hey Jak!" Hearing Dax's voice suddenly made the emerald-blonde jump slightly as he snapped his eyes open.

"Y-yeah Dax?" Jak's heart was racing again and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm it down again; he only succeeded in getting lightheaded.

"I didn't notice before but…this place kinda reminds me of home a little. Ya know, except for the occasional metal head clear-outs we gotta do." The ottsel spoke as he gazed up at the large tree atop the tall hill that overlooked the lake behind Jak.

"Yeah it does." Jak's voice was low and quiet in response, "Dax, I think we should go soo-" The emerald-blonde didn't get a chance to finish speaking. As he stood up, everything began to spin around him at an alarming rate. He gripped onto his head, slightly bent forward with his mouth set tight into a painful grimace. Everything was spinning so fast, his head was pounding like a thousand jackhammers were going off, and his whole body was trembling once again. Daxter said something just then but he couldn't hear it; it wouldn't register. All he heard was the sound of rushing wind in his ears and then the loud splash as he hit the water.

It was…quiet, so quiet beneath the surface of the water and so cold. It was the quiet and the weightlessness that made him feel like he was floating but the cold and lack of oxygen reminded him that he was drowning. Daxter… He needed to save himself, to swim to the surface and get back to his small friend. He couldn't leave Dax alone again but…he couldn't move. His body wouldn't move no matter what he tried and he was beginning to lose his concentration. Before he lost all thought and everything around him went dark, Jak saw a vague image of a pale person reaching down to him and grabbing onto his wrist.

Daxter watched his friend finally sit down and take a break…a much needed break. Not long after they finished off the last metal head, Jak looked ready to drop right then and there. It was a hugely massive relief to the ottsel that the hero was taking it easy…for however brief a time. With a sigh, Daxter temporarily left Jak's side and took to exploring the grassy area.

This place was surprisingly peaceful and he told Jak it reminded him of their home a bit. It was actually reassuring to find such a place in Haven and even more surprising. He wouldn't mind living in the area, truth be told. Maybe Jak would want to live here too! The idea was too much to resist and he wanted to ask his friend about it right away.

"Hey Jak!" The ottsel called out as he raced to his best buddy only to freeze in shock a few feet away. Jak was on his feet again but this time…this time he was falling, "Jak!" Daxter screamed out his friend's name as he watched the older teen fall into the deep water below.

"NO, NO, NO! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!" Daxter was panicking, looking in every direction for someone, ANYONE, who could save his best friend from drowning…but there was no one beside himself, "I'M COMING JAK!"

With barely a second thought, Daxter darted forward and dove off the brink of the peninsula. His only thought was of saving Jak and just before hitting the water's surface, felt a searing heat engulf him. With an unnoticeably large splash, Daxter dove through the frigid water and swam deeper until he finally reached his unconscious friend. He quickly grabbed his friend's wrist and found, to his utter shock, that he was furless and normal again.

Blue eyes practically bugged out of his skull before realizing that saving Jak took precedence. With vigor he hadn't felt in a very long time, Daxter pelted through the water and breached the surface in a matter of seconds. He quickly pulled Jak to the grassy shore and hauled the still bigger teen as far out of the cold water as he could (up to the hero's knees).

"Jak! Jak!" Dax called loudly as he leaned over his still unconscious friend, shaking him, "Come on pal, wake up! Open your eyes!" He received no response then realized the hero wasn't breathing.

"No! Come on Jak, please!" Finally the red-head covered the emerald-blonde's mouth with his own, pinched his nose closed, and breathed a deep breath into the unresponsive hero's lungs. There was a jolt, then a shudder, and suddenly Jak was coughing up water. Daxter quickly turned his friend onto his side to prevent him from choking on the expelling water, "Easy pal, easy. You okay?"

The red-head patiently sat beside Jak, waiting for an answer as the hero coughed a bit longer. Moments later, the emerald-blonde gave one final cough, shuddered heavily, and then went still as he focused on taking slow, careful breaths. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his entire body felt heavy, including his eyelids. Then something suddenly registered: he recalled hearing his friend say something to him but couldn't remember what it was.

"Dax?" Jak called, his voice weak as he tried opening his eyes.

"Yeah pal. I'm right here." Daxter answered immediately as he leaned forward slightly to check on his downed friend. He could tell the hero was struggling with opening his eyes and felt his heart wrench in sorrow. He really couldn't stand seeing his best friend suffering, "Just take it easy, okay pal? I'll get us back to our place in no time." Jak heard those words and nodded ever so slightly before he finally gave in to his exhaustion and passed out cold.

Dax sighed sadly before reaching for Jak's bag and pulling out the communicator. He knew he was going to need help moving his friend even in his re-acquired normal state; Jak was just too heavy for him alone to carry. He needed Sig and that's exactly who he called. There were quite a few questions thrown at the red-head about his new appearance, Jak's condition, what had happened, and so forth. The questions only stopped when Daxter finally snapped and told the Wastelander (in a none-too pleasant tone) that Jak was developing a fever and he needed to get him to bed to rest.

After the call was complete, it was a matter of minutes before Daxter heard the familiar sound of a hover van like the one the Krimzon guard used for moving their units around the city in mass amounts. The only difference between them was that this vehicle was painted black with teal and silver streaks along the sides. Krew probably stole it and re-did the paint job. The red-head thought with a huff.

"Okay cherry; let's get you two outta here. Uh, by the way, you might wanna put this on." Sig said as he climbed out of the driver's seat and handed the red-head a blue robe before going over to help get Jak in the hover-van. Daxter didn't say anything as pulled the robe on, covering his naked and shivering body. He sat with his friend the entire ride back to the water-slums section of the city, constantly checking on him and making sure he was still okay.

It took some time to get back to their "home", Sig being careful about speeding so as not to get pulled over or alert the Guard to them. When they finally arrived, the Wastelander scooped Jak up like a baby and brought him into the shack. Once they got Jak inside, Dax stripped him of his wet clothes and covered him up with the blanket then turned to Sig, "Look, I…first, thanks for coming man. Second: please don't tell anyone about me being…well, me again."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You just take care of your friend. I'll come back and check on you boys in a few days, alright? And if you need anything, you know what to do." Sig gave Dax an overly strong pat on the back and he almost hit the floor. Sig chuckled at the disgruntled look he received then left. Again, Daxter sighed as he walked over the bed and sat down beside his best buddy.

"Sleep well, Jak. You deserve it." With that said the formal ottsel lay down beside the hero, curled up against him, and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 2: Just This Once

Chapter Two:

Just This Once

_His body was aching, every nerve ending searing with pain and every muscle so tense he could barely move. He lay sprawled out across his cot once again locked up in the cell he had been in for a little over a year. He was alone and that was something he was growing grateful to. Being alone meant no crazy Barron or insane Commander doing experiments on him with dark eco and there were no promises of worse pain whispered into his ears when the one in charge wasn't paying attention. This time however, his rare peace and quiet was short lived._

He heard yelling, shouting, arguing, and numerous crashes in the near distance but the furious voice was growing closer. His heart began racing because he knew that voice, his entire being knew it and the quiver of fear that raced through him made him move. There was nowhere to hide but he couldn't stop himself from retreating to the corner of his cell that was furthest away from the heavy metal door. He hoped, prayed that the psychotic Commander/racer wasn't on his way to get him…but he was severely disappointed. The door to his cell slid open with a metallic whoosh and in the doorway stood his living nightmare.

"Why hello, Jak. So good to see you again." Errol spoke in a low, silken voice that had every siren in the emerald-blonde's body screaming at him to run, fight, do **something**! Slowly the racer stepped into the cell, a wicked grin spread across his tattooed face that promised pain, "It would seem the Barron is quite angry with how long these experiments are taking. I just spent the last hour listening to him vent at me like it was my fault. But it's not my fault, is it Jak? It's yours. Now how do you plan on making up this transgression to me? Hm?"

Jak felt his blood turn to ice as he finally understood what Errol meant. This time, there was no experiment table, no dark eco, and no injections; this time it was going to be worse…much worse. Fearful heart racing, Jak tried to dart out of the still open door and get away from what he knew would be the worst experience of his life…but he screwed up. He was too close to the Commander and the bastard grabbed him by the back of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Next he felt a hand grip tight to the back of his head and yank hard. He grit his teeth against the new pain as he felt the older man press his body up against his back.

"Now, now, Jak. None of that." Errol growled out and Jak could feel him reach around with his other hand in search of the tie at his waist. Panic erupted immediately and Jak began thrashing against the assault. He managed to elbow Errol in the face and loosen the hold he had on him…but not for long. The racer's temper fired up ten times worse than before and he punched the teen in his head, hard. The emerald-blonde was dazed by the strike and made even more so when the enraged Commander slammed his head against the wall suddenly. He went down and landed on the floor with a heavy thump; that's when Errol moved in again. He dropped to his knees, grabbed the teen's hips, and started tearing at his pants. Jak yelled and tried to fight as he felt those disgusting hands on his body…all he could do was scream…

"Ow!" Daxter yelled as he was elbowed in his ribs, effectively waking him up from a sound sleep. He sat up groggily and rubbed at his tired eyes before looking over at his friend. Jak was thrashing viciously in his sleep as if he were fighting off someone in a dream…or rather a nightmare. His annoyance immediately turned to concern as he reached out and started shaking his tortured friend.

"Jak! Come on buddy, wake up! You're dreaming!" Dax shook and shook until the emerald-blonde gasped suddenly and shot upright in their bed. His entire body was trembling and drenched in sweat, "Jak?"

The red-head slowly reached out and touched his friend's shoulder, startling him and making him jump as he quickly turned to face the one who had touched him, "D-Daxter?" He sounded breathless as he panted for air. The smaller teen saw so many different emotions flickering through his sapphire eyes: surprise, unease, confusion, but most prominent was fear.

"Easy pal. Everything's okay. Obviously I'm back to my original and awesome self. Still don't know how that happened but I ain't complaining!" Daxter began to explain in an attempt to distract and calm his friend.

"Wh-when did that happen?" Jak asked quietly as he took in his furless friend's appearance. He didn't look much different from before, just a little older and he had a bit more muscle to him. Slowly, Jak reached out and cupped the fiery red-head's face and searched it for confirmation that what he was seeing was actually true. Suddenly he pulled Daxter forward, making him squeak at the unexpected action, and hugged him tight. He barely whispered in a voice that sounded so broken with despair, "You're really back."

Daxter sighed fondly as he wrapped his arms around the hero's neck, "Yeah pal. I'm back." He smiled gently as they held onto each other for a while and the red-head could feel a small amount of relief ease some of the tension in Jak's body. He knew that the emerald-blonde had always blamed himself for his transformation that day on Misty Island…and it kind of was his fault but Daxter never once held it against him.

However, their moment of peace and unnecessary forgiveness had to be broken. Jak was still exhausted and Daxter knew he really needed to go back to sleep. It was late, almost two in the morning and the emerald-blonde's fever broke just that evening, "Jak, listen up okay? You really need to go back to sleep pal."

There was an immediate stiffening in Jak's posture before he pulled away from Daxter and looked at him, "I…I'm fine D-"

"Don't even say it! You're not fine, not by a long shot! Why don't you want to sleep?!" Daxter asked desperately. The hero was silent as he looked away to stare at the blanket covering his naked body, "Talk to me Jak."

The emerald-blonde flinched slightly at the gentle tone of his best friend's voice, a major contradiction to the voice that haunted his dreams, "I…when I was still in prison…" He was having a hard time speaking now, the fear he felt back then still holding a paralyzing power over him.

"Jak, look at me." Daxter cupped the hero's chin and gently turned his head to look at him when he didn't move on his own, "It's just you and me here. No one else is around." Jak nodded and took a deep, shaky breath then released it as he once again took to staring at the blanket.

"A little over a year after getting locked up, something…almost happened." The emerald-blonde shuddered at the memory and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent tears from falling, "That bastard Errol had been reamed out by Praxis I guess, because when he came to my cell he looked…he was so furious that he looked possessed. I was terrified and I knew he was going to do something to me. He was going to use me as an outlet for his anger and I…" Jak gulped as the memory came to the forefront of his mind and his eyes began to burn and blur from suppressed tears.

Daxter placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, silently pleading him to continue. The emerald-blonde sighed unsteadily as he continued his story: "Errol came into my cell and he…he attacked me. He threw me into a wall and then punched me in the head until I was barely conscious. I could feel him starting to tear off my clothes and I…I started scream…screaming." Jak's voice was breaking and unsteady; his lungs felt like they were seizing up on him with the air he did have getting stuck in his throat.

All the while, he refused to look at his best friend while he spoke, knowing he would lose the nerve to finish speaking. Instead, he kept his sapphire gaze locked on the blanket that covered the lower half of his naked body. Daxter on the other hand was barely breathing and sat, frozen before his friend as his thoughts ran wild with images of what was being told to him. He was so stunned that he could no longer hold back, "Jak…he…did he force…?"

"H-he tried to. He was close, too close but…but it didn't happen." Suddenly Jak let out a hysterical chuckle as he recounted the memory. "I still can't believe that he did anything. The Barron, I mean. He showed up…out of no where and pulled Errol away from me." Jak was crying now, fists clenched so tightly in the blanket that they were turning white. "Praxis dragged him from my cell and shut the door as he left. I was shaken up pretty bad and sore as hell from that beating but I still forced myself to listen to their conversation. I heard Praxis speaking in a low, furious tone. He told Errol that he was to be punished for his actions and…and that he was no longer allowed to be anywhere near my cell alone. That there were to be guards posted outside my cell at all times and no one but Praxis would be allowed in my cell and the only one with access to the key."

Daxter was stunned. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally managed to speak. "Well, that's kind of ironic. The Barron saves you from a _very _bad experience even though he's pumping you full of dark eco…interesting." Jak nodded as he trembled, still remembering the fear, the terror of that time and his tears fell more frequently. Only when Jak began sobbing did Daxter finally find the ability to move and quickly pulled his suffering friend into a tight, warm, and reassuring embrace. As his best buddy cried so heavily in his arms, the fiery red-head was at a loss of how he could help his tortured friend recover from such a living, mentally recurring nightmare.

"I…don't want to sleep Dax! I can't! I don't want to remember that night anymore!" Jak sounded so broken that it devastated the younger teen's heart and brought a stinging to his own blue eyes. "Please…" The pleading voice was so low and quiet that Daxter almost missed it.

"What pal? Tell me." The red-head responded softly as he gently pulled away to look the emerald-blonde in his eyes.

"Dax, please…j-just this once…I don't want that memory to be the only one I ever have…please! " Jak was practically begging in such a heartbreaking way that the red-head couldn't say no. With a nervous gulp, he nodded his head in affirmation and was pulled into a sudden hug that would have made Sig squirm at the sheer tightness of it…but Daxter wouldn't have it any other way. He wrapped his own arms around the hero's neck and pulled himself even closer until he was sitting on the older teen's lap. Seconds passed in peaceful silence before the red-head felt soft lips pressing against his neck.

He gasped in surprise but forced himself not to pull away at the foreign feeling. With his heart beat increasing rapidly, Daxter kept still as those lips kissed along his pulse point to his jaw until their owner came into view. Jak had a deeply uncertain and very questioning expression on his face and in his eyes that solidified the slimmer teen's resolve to continue. He brought his right hand to Jak's face and caressed it softly before placing a chaste kiss on the emerald-blonde's forehead. With that simple action, Jak had the assurance that he could continue.

He leaned forward and rubbed their foreheads together gently before leaning further in and placing his lips on Daxter's. It felt like electricity shot through his body as the red-head felt a warm, wet tongue slide across his lower lip obviously asking for permission. Heart racing, warm lips parted and Daxter felt his best friend's tongue slip inside his mouth and begin a slow, gentle exploration. He shivered as that appendage slid against the ridged roof of his mouth, against his teeth and gums, and then swept up his own tongue in a sensual dance.

It felt like their bodies were on fire as they kissed, hearts racing erratically and it was only the beginning. Now that he knew his friend wouldn't change his mind, Jak had stayed still for long enough. Slowly, he slid his hands down the smaller teen's back, to his hips where he rested them for a short time. He began a gentle massaging motion at the juncture where thigh met hip and successfully made the feisty former ottsel squirm and grind down on the lap he was still sitting on. The action left both teen's groaning in pleasure as the fire that burned through them intensified ten times over.

Needing a bit of oxygen after a long make-out session, Daxter broke their very heated kiss to breathe. Jak however, moved his mouth down the red-head's neck, licking and sucking every now and then until he reached the crook. Once there, the stronger teen latched his insistent lips to that spot and nipped, bit, and licked. All the while, strong hands moved onward to the tie that held Daxter's robe shut and released it. Jak pushed the robe open and slid his strong hands up the pale, lithe chest displayed to him until he reached his friend's shoulders.

At that moment, the hero stopped his assault on the pale neck and recaptured kiss-plumped lips just as he slid the robe off slim shoulders. Thin arms were released from the sleeves and the robe was tossed away to land somewhere on the floor in a heap of cloth. Still connected by an increasingly intense kiss, Daxter could no longer remain still and began grinding his hips down against Jak's. The continual gyrating of the red-head's hips quickly got the teens' cocks to swell to complete hardness.

Out of breath a second time, Dax pulled away again and rested his forehead against the side of the emerald-blonde's head; hips still moving against his friend's. Suddenly, Jak scooped Daxter up and flipped them around until the slimmer teen was lying on his back. The hero wore a look of total ecstasy and it left the former ottsel almost breathless. Unable to resist, the red-head pulled the more muscular teen into another mind-blowing kiss while at the same time feeling the blanket get tugged aside.

Now there were no barriers between their naked bodies and for the first time felt their lengths slide together. The action sent shivers dancing through their aroused forms as both moaned their enjoyment of it all. However, as much as Jak was enjoying simply rubbing their dicks together and the very wonderful tongue-sucking action, there was something more that was needed. He needed Daxter…_all_ of Daxter. So once again their kiss was broken and the hero received quite a pouting growl from his friend that was ignored.

Jak moved his lips down Dax's jaw line, along the pulse point in his neck, and down even further. Suffice to say the red-head's heart beat was going into overdrive the further south his best friend went. When the hero reached twin nubs the color of pale pink roses, his attention was immediately focused. He leisurely drew the left nipple into his hot mouth and slowly, teasingly dragged his teeth along it. The action made Daxter gasp and jump slightly as he gripped the sheets of their bed and moaned, "Damn, Jak!"

The emerald-blonde watched as the chest bared before him heaved as he continued his erotic torture of the hardening left nipple. When he was satisfied with his work, Jak moved to the right one, paying the same dedicated attention to it as he did the other. Once that nub was also at its peak hardness, the hero continued his journey south, down his friend's lithe body. He kissed a trail down the center to Daxter's bellybutton then moved to the edge of a sharply defined hip bone. He nipped and bit and trailed his tongue along the red-head's v-muscle until his chin bumped the throbbing erection that was red and leaking with need.

Without hesitation, Jak licked his friend's dick from the base to the very tip and nearly made Daxter jump ten feet off the bed in both surprise and intense pleasure. "Ahhh! Jak, do that again!" Dax was breathless as he spoke but got what he wanted and more. Jak returned his tongue to that throbbing shaft and licked the very tip, this time tasting his best friend's essence as he leaked his enjoyment. Next, the emerald-blonde leaned forward and took the lithe teen's well sized cock into his hot mouth.

"FUCK!" Daxter yelled as his most sensitive appendage was engulfed in a beyond pleasurable wet heat. He dug his slim hands into emerald-blonde hair and held on as that head between his legs began to bob. Toes curling, the red-head tried very hard not to buck his hips up and choke out the naturally talented hero…and it was probably the hardest thing he had ever done in his entire life. The way Jak cradled his cock with that talented tongue and dragged the very edges of his teeth along his throbbing arousal was enough to drive anyone insane from pure pleasure.

"Mmmnnnnmmm, Jak…c-close…so, so close!" Daxter panted out, eyes shut tight in pure ecstasy. He didn't think anything could be better than what he was getting right then and there. Jak though, was working on another step to continue what was to become a marathon of a night. He slipped two fingers in his mouth as he continued his sucking, effectively coating the digits in quite a bit of saliva and pre-cum. He proceeded to move his newly coated fingers to the puckered hole of his friend's awaiting ass.

He gently brushed his index finger against the tight ring of muscle, massaging and gently pushing at it. At his first touch at the previously forbidden place, Daxter gasped and almost bucked away from the touch but Jak increased his sucking and licking on the red-head's cock, effectively focusing the younger's attention elsewhere. The hero continued with his gentle touches until that quivering hole finally stilled. With a careful push, his finger slipped inside his friend's body and felt an unbelievable heat. Jak actually moaned at the heat he felt surrounding his one finger and the vibrations of his vocal chords were what finally sent Daxter over the edge.

Dax yelled Jak's name as he arched off the bed and came hard in the hero's awaiting mouth, deceptively strong hands gripping tight to long hair. The red-head trembled as he came down from outer space, his climax intense and outstanding but something was off. He should have been calming down at that point but instead he could feel himself getting hard all over again. Panting from the previous activities, Daxter looked down and saw Jak's hand very low between his legs and that's when he felt it again. Something was actually inside him, moving in and out, pushing and massaging his inner walls…and it made him throw his head back and groan.

Daxter spread his legs wider and felt another probing sensation shortly after, a second finger being added to the first. "Jaaaaaak!" The red-head moaned aloud as those two digits pushed, pressed, stretched, and spread his entrance; each time feeling like they were going deeper and deeper. "_Holy freaking precursors!_" Daxter shouted suddenly as Jak brushed something inside him that sent back into outer space and seeing stars. "Ugh! Jak, do that again!"

Jak was happy to oblige and slid his fingers back inside to the knuckles until he brushed that same bundle of nerves that sent the red-head into a pleasured puddle of goo. Again Daxter was arching off the bed and even began riding the fingers that were pushing in and pulling out of him. All the while Jak watched his smaller friend's reactions and expressions, he could feel his own cock throbbing almost painfully. He needed a release so bad that it actually hurt. Barely able to contain himself any longer, the hero removed his fingers from that hot paradise.

"What the hell-?!" Daxter was about to throw a serious fit as he began to sit up…until he caught sight of the erection throbbing hot and red with need between his friend's thighs. _Whoa…is my mouth actually watering right now!?_ Dax gulped in excited anticipation as he watched his longtime best pal slide his slicked up hand up and down his very endowed erection. Slowly Daxter racked his gaze over Jak's fully exposed body until he reached the hero's sapphire eyes and halted. Pleasure, excitement, lust, and intense need reflected back to the red-head's gaze and he could no longer wait.

"Jak…" His voice was a whisper as the former ottsel moved to sit up. Confusion swept across the hero's face only long enough until he was pulled into a deeply passionate and intense kiss. As Daxter made to lie back down, he took Jak with him, pulling him on top of himself. The red-head then wrapped his arms around the emerald-blonde, gripping onto his strong shoulders as he felt Jak move around between his legs. He felt when something larger than two fingers brushed against his entrance and shivered with anticipation.

Before going further, Jak pulled out of the addicting kiss to look at Daxter one more time, silently asking if he was okay with continuing. An eye-roll and restart of their kiss was the only answer given and Jak rolled his hips forward, pushing his dick past the tight ring of muscle and into that unbelievable heat. Jak gasped and moaned at the sensations racing through his body as he fully sheathed his cock inside his partner. "Dax…" The hero moaned out as he attempted to ask if his smaller buddy was okay and if it was all good to move…because staying still at that moment was _extremely_ difficult.

"Damn it Jak, MOVE!" Daxter sounded frustrated beyond belief and so high on pleasure as he wrapped his legs around the emerald-blonde's waist. Jak did not need to be told twice and began moving. His movements were slow and sensual as he slid himself out to the tip and then leisurely pushed back in. Slow and steady, teasing and erotic; the pace was driving them both to the edge and yet keeping them grounded all the same. Jak pushed in again, going deeper with each return and had his dick brushing so teasingly and torturously slowly against Daxter's sweet spot that the red-head was seeing galaxies now and Jak was the center of every one.

It wasn't long though before the boys reached the very top of their climaxes'. Daxter was first to reach his peak a second time that night. So overly stimulated as he was, he still used his legs to push Jak even deeper inside of himself until that bundle of nerves was struck hard enough to make him explode. He screamed out Jak's name at the top of his lungs as his release shot out over their lower abdominals and his anal muscles constricted around that large cock still deep inside him.

It was the constricting muscles around his dick that finally set Jak off into orgasmic heaven at long last. He gasped out Daxter's name as he came inside his partner, lining his walls with his seed and riding his tight ass until his cock was milked dry. Panting as if he had just run a five mile marathon, the hero collapsed on top of his longtime friend and felt trembling arms wrap around him. He burrowed beneath his friend's chin and wrapped his own arms around the slim frame beneath him.

Neither one spoke, too tired and too far gone to say anything that actually meant something and wouldn't ruin their peaceful moment. However, it really wasn't words that could make anything better that night; only action. So when Daxter felt those lips he had come to be very familiar with trailing kisses along his neck again, he knew they weren't done. With a surprised squeak that he would never admit to making, Daxter found himself pinned to the wall with an intense sapphire gaze locked on his own.

All Jak did next was lean in and kiss him again and the red-head knew that this night was far from over. As they kissed even deeper than before, Dax felt the hot length still buried inside him begin to move anew. The younger teen gasped and threw his head back as his prostate was struck again and again. Once more he wrapped his legs tightly around the hero's hips and pushed him in even deeper. _Jak, Jak, Jak…_This became a mantra in Daxter's mind, everything else disappearing.

This round though, as Jak sank his cock back inside that tight heat he thrust his hips up hard and struck that spot that made his partner scream. A slow removal to the tip, slowly pushing back in until buried halfway then the surging thrust came; over and over again. These motions were driving Daxter mad with insane pleasure. Add that talented mouth to the crook of his pale neck and the red-head was totally at the hero's mercy. But the only thing Jak wanted was to pleasure his friend and know he was not some inept tool to be used and abused.

"Jak!" Daxter half gasped, half sobbed out as he came harder than the other times, once more painting their lower abdominals in white. Jak again came hard, climaxing deep inside his partner when those tight walls constricted again. It was a feeling the emerald-blonde could easily get addicted to, driving his dick into Daxter's tight, hot ass and filling him with his seed every time…it was like a dream where they were the only two people that ever existed in the world…and it still wasn't over.

Carefully, Jak pulled out of and lowered his most precious person back down onto the bed while whispering in his lust heavy tone for the smaller teen to turn around. The tone sent shivers of anticipation down Daxter's spine and he did as he was told without question or comment. This time the red-head was lying partly on his left side with his right leg extended away from his body and bent at the knee while his left leg remained straight. Looking over his right shoulder, Daxter watched his partner crawl over him and zero in on the smaller teen's lips. Jak kissed him thoroughly as he realigned his dick with Dax's entrance and pushed in once more.

The red-head gasped and groaned in bliss at being filled once again by his friend's cock and pushed himself back to be completely filled by it. "Nnn…Jak! Ah! H-harder!" The teasingly slow motions he could live with but Daxter needed something more than just that this time around. Wanting the same thing, Jak thrust his hips harder as he gripped tight to the slimmer form beneath him. "Nn…Jak…Jak…JAK!" Every thrust was harder than the last and each one drove into his sweet spot, effectively making the former ottsel scream until he came in record time. His seed was absorbed by the sheets this time but Jak's once again filled him to the brim. He had been filled by his partner's hot seed three times already and now it was beginning to leak from his slick entrance…and it felt good. However, they still were not done.

Gentle as can be, Jak turned Daxter over onto his back but before he got the chance to change their positions he was the one on his back this time…and with a lapful of red-head. Dax kissed Jak so thoroughly that the emerald-blonde actually looked a bit dazed when he pulled back. The lither teen then positioned himself above the hero's still hard shaft and slowly lowered himself onto it. Both boys groaned and moaned at the feeling of being made one again, loving every second of it.

"Mmm, Jak…move with me." Daxter panted out as he began lifting himself up and sitting right back down on that amazing cock. Biting his lower lip in suppressed pleasure, Jak took firm hold of Dax's hips and began thrusting up as the red-head came down. It was a fantastic rhythm and over time it became faster to the point that squelching sounds erupted every time Daxter came down and Jak thrust up. It was amazing, almost like a dream to be seeing Daxter riding him like he was and looking so unbelievably pleasured. Finally, Jak couldn't take it anymore and quickly sat up, captured Daxter's startled lips into a mind blowing kiss, flipped them around, and pounded into the lithe body of his partner.

This time the two came at the exact same time, their climaxes' so intense that they blacked out for a few seconds. Jak collapse for the last time on top of his best friend before rolling onto his side so as not to crush the smaller teen. For a time the two lay side by side, trying to catch their breath and calm their erratically beating hearts. Finally, after several long minutes they were breathing normally again and Jak turned over to find Dax already facing him. The emerald-blonde didn't know what to say…but he didn't have to say anything. Daxter knew what this night meant to his friend and what it meant for himself as well.

The red-head then smiled gently at his best buddy and held his arms out. Jak returned the smile with his own and quickly snuggled up with his most precious person, holding him to his chest in a warm embrace. Before falling asleep though, Dax grabbed their blanket and covered them up to avoid the settling chill now that their very heated activities have come to completion. With a contented sigh, the red-head curled up in his friend's arms and immediately fell into a deep slumber. With a soft smile on his face, Jak buried his face in hair the color of fire and fell asleep without dreaming for the first time in over two long years.


End file.
